Mandi Thoth
Category:Author-Exclusive Content You can't be afraid to push yourself to your limits. What's the worst that could happen? If you fall down, stand back up! You will never know what you can accomplish if you don't try! - Mandi Starstrike Mandi Starstrike is a Fire mage of the guild, Koma Inu. She has 3 other siblings and is fond of reading. Her guild mark is on her right upper arm. She is married to Niklas Thoth. Appearance Mandi is a thin girl of short height. She has long brown hair which she wears in pigtails, which go over her shoulders. She has dark brown eyes and thin eye brows. Mandi adorns a royal blue, sleeveless top. She wears long black pants with knee high brown boots. Around her neck is a necklace that her mother gave her. Personality Mandi is very kind and passionate. Being in a light guild, she goes against dark guilds and keeps them at bay. She has also been seen to have a destructive nature, as she nearly killed Niklas Thoth when they were on job. None the less, she is extremely kind! She says sorry after anything she does wrong and shows concern for others even if its just a paper cut. History Mandi at a very young age started to travel along with her siblings after there parents died. While traveling she came upon a blonde haired boy named Niklas Thoth.She soon became very good friends with Niklas Thoth. Finding they had a common purpose, to find a guild, they started to travel a guild. Not long after, they came upon the guild hall of Koma Inu and joined the guild. Her and Niklas both wanted to learn magics, so while exploring the town they came upon a magical item shop. Niklas bought a chest full of celestial spirit gate keys which the master taught him how to use, while Mandi bought a book about fire magic. 2 years later, Niklas and Mandi move in together, showing their closeness. Synopsis Welcome to Koma Inu Engagement at Koma Inu First job- Teach Me Magic!-job Wedding at Koma Inu Mandi vs. Nina Equipment Feux Volent- Mandi has a bow from the celestial spirit world that Niklas got her for her 16th birthday. The bow can shoot fire arrows in rapid succession. Magic and Abilities Fire Magic ''- Mandi shows extreme mastery over this magic. She utilizes this magic to fight against dark guilds and other enemies. She has been seen to make extremely large waves of fire and has even showed the ability to be immune to fire attacks. She has even been seen to create fireworks and camp fires utilizing this magic.'' * Pompeii Eruption- The user creates flames in the shape of a volcano that shoots fireballs. * Fire Wave- The user makes a wave a fire that shoots in all directions. * Fire Rain- The user fires bullets of fire at there enemy * Red Skys Come- The user makes a roof of fire which slams into the ground, unaffecting comrades and the user. * Sunset Red- The user creates a ball of fire, resembling a star, and throws it at the enemy causing massive damage. * Inferno Blast- The user creates a powerful ball of fire. It's direction can be controlled and it explodes on impact. * Flare- The user creates and extremely bright flame that is launched into the sky. * Flaming Torrent- A wall of fire surrounds the user and is launched outwards, burning anything in its path. Rainbow Fire ''- Mandi has also been seen to make multicolored flames with different affects.'' * Red Flames- The user creates red flames that can slow people down. * Orange Flames - The user summons orange flames which are hotter than regular. * Yellow Flames- The user summons yellow flames that have a strange smell. * Green Flames - The user summons green flames that are poisonous. * Blue Flames- The user summons blue, cold flames that can freeze people. * Purple Flames- The user summons purple flames that can stick to anything. * Pink Flames- The user summons pink flames that can blind there opponent. Take Over ''- Mandi also uses Take Over magic, which gives her the ability to change her form.'' IMG_20150913_182556.jpg|Phoenix Empress Take Over IMG_20150913_182535.jpg|Reines Des Dragons Take Over IMG_20150913_181530.jpg|Cherufe Take Over tumblr_nhjzchxG5L1ryzyv0o1_500.jpg|Hell Hound Take Over v_18.jpg|Water Maiden Take Over *Phoenix Empress- This is an extremely powerful spell that was created by Mandi Starstrike. The user's hair is turned red. The user also wears a red, orange, and gold dress with phoenix wing accents. This ability increases all fire attacks damage and range. It also enables the user the fly and run at high speeds. The user can also use 3 spells that can only be cast while in this form. *''Phoenix Empress Spells'' *Phoenix Empress Cry- The user releases a loud scream that temporarily stuns the target and does massive damage. *Reine Des Dragons- The user looks very much like a human form of a dragon when they use this take over spell. This take over increases the user's strength greatly. *Cherufe- This take over allows the user to control a small area of earth around them and use magma spells. The user can shape-shift, as their body is made of super heated rock and lava. The user's skin turns a dark red color with gold symbols. Their eyes also turn red and their hair becomes white. *Hell Hound- This take over allows Mandi to turn into that of a humanoid hound. With this take over, Mandi' s appearance changes drastically. Her hair turns a light black, while she also grows hair on her arms and legs. She gains dog like feet and gets pause. She also seems to get what looks like pointed dog ears. Her eye also turn a deep red, which intimidate a lot of people. With this take over, Mandi gains incredible speed and strength, as well as getting the usual features of dog such as.... heightened hearing, sight and awareness. This is said to be her most powerful take over. *Water Maiden- Despite most of her take overs involving fire magic, she also uses some that involve other elements. This take over is incredibly powerful. It changes Mandi Starstrike's appearance to that of a siren with long white hair. She is equipped with armor and a triton that allows her to use lightning magic. This take over also allows her to manipulate water, use healing magic, and swim at incredible speeds. Special Abilities Enhanced Speed- Mandi has shown to be able to run at high speeds Enhanced Strength- Mandi has shown tremendous strength, being able to push a giant off her with her feet Expert Infiltrator '''- Mandi is an expert infiltrator '''Enhanced Durability- Mandi has been shown to withstand strong attacks. As she was hit by a ancient spell that should have killed her, but instead she got back up on her feet Enhanced Agility- Mandi can do amazing jumps and flips at ease Trivia "feux volent" is french for "lights flying" Starstrike is a skylander from the skylander series Category:Fire Magic User Category:Fire Magic Category:Fire Magic Spell Category:Fire Magic user Category:Fire Mage Category:Female Category:Molding Magic Category:Molding Magic User Category:Koma Inu Category:Koma Inu Guild Category:Koma Inu mage Category:Niklas Thoth